A Costume Party
by Luca
Summary: im not too good with titles.. but, the gang go to a costume party and Kurama finds something rare..


  
  
Kurama was casually walking home from school when he heard a familiar voice calling.  
"Hey! Kurama!". He stopped and turned to find Yusuke running up behind him. He caught up and tryed to catch his breathe.  
"Yusuke? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked placing a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"I.... I got some news.." He panted.  
"News?" Kurama stated as Yusuke stood up straight.  
"Phew!.. Yeh, I got an invite today" he stated while he fiddled around in his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and took out a letter.  
"It's too a costume/fancy dress party" he stated as he handed it to Kurama. Kurama read it and then looked at Yusuke strangely.  
"And?" he stated.  
"Well, don't you want to go?" Yusuke explained.  
"Not particularly" Kurama stated as he handed back the slip.  
"Aww! Come on! How often do you get to go out and have some fun?" Yusuke pleaded.  
"Well" Kurama explained, "For one thing, I don't really like party's and second, I don't have a costume" Yusuke looked at him for a moment,  
"Your kidding right?" he stated.  
"No" Kurama answered as he started walking again.  
"Hey hey!" Yusuke stopped him again, "You're telling me, you're a 600 year old fox under there, and you don't have a good costume?" Kurama looked shocked.  
"What are you implying?" Yusuke sighed.  
"You have the perfect costume under there" he stated as he poked Kurama in the chest.  
"I don't think so!" Kurama stated firmly.  
"Why! Hiei's agreed to go!" Yusuke blurted out.  
"What? Hiei at a Ningen party?" Kurama said sarcastically.  
"Well, he can just go as himself, he looks creepy enough" Yusuke joked.  
"I do, do I?" a deep voice came from behind Yusuke. Kurama smirked while Yusuke panicked.  
"Umm...." he froze. Hiei appeared and approached Kurama.  
"Why won't you go?" he asked Kurama.  
"Don't tell me your going to start pestering me too" Kurama sighed. Hiei just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.  
"Ok! Fine! I'll go!" Kurama gave up. Yusuke grinned,  
"Well, meet at my place tonight, 7pm" Yusuke called as he ran off in the opposite direction.  
"Fine!" Kurama called back, and then looked down at Hiei, "You're not really going, are you?"  
"Why not?" Hiei explained as he started to walk off towards Kurama's place,  
"Why not!" Kurama started as he ran after him, "You never like doing anything around Ningens!" Hiei shrugged and kept walking.  
"So, are you going as the fox?" Hiei asked.  
"Well I don't have any other costumes" stated Kurama.  
"True" Hiei agreed.  
"You going as your self?" Kurama asked.  
"I suppose, what's the time?"  
"It's 5pm" stated Kurama looking at his watch.  
"Seeya in 2 hours" Hiei commented as he flitted off.  
"Fine" Kurama agreed as he walked inside his house, "Hello" ha called.  
"Hello Shuichi" his mother called back. Kurama walked into the kitchen where his mother was.  
"Hey mum?" he started.  
"Yes?" she looked up.  
"Is it okay if I go to a costume party tonight?" he hesitated.  
"I don't see why not?" she agreed. Kurama smiled as he went to head up to his room.  
"Shuichi?" she called.  
"Yeh?" he looked back down the stairs,  
"Do you have a costume?". Kurama smirked,  
"Sure do"..  
~*~  
At about 6:30, Kurama arrived at Yusuke's house. He was dressed in his traditional white robe in his Youko form.  
"Hey Kurama" Yusuke called from the lounge as Kurama walked in. He went into the lounge and saw their costumes. Yusuke was in silver armour, like a knight of the round table. He even had the funny helmet with the feather onto. Kuwahara was in what looked like a loincloth.  
"Your going to freeze" stated Kurama.  
"I'll be fine," stated Kuwahara back. Then Kurama saw Hiei, or what he thought was Hiei. He nearly burst out laughing. Hiei was in a tight red body suit with a forked tail. He had a pair of little red horns sitting in his spiky hair and was holding a pitchfork. Kurama had a huge smirk on his face. Hiei looked like he was going to scream. He walked past Kurama,  
"Yukina made it" he commented as he walked out the door. Kurama looked back at Yusuke. Yusuke just shook his head and walked out, followed by Kuwahara. Kurama followed along behind.  
"So, where exactly is this party?" asked Kuwahara.  
"Just around the corner, in an old where house" stated Yusuke. With in a matter of minutes they were in the door of the party. There were lots of Ningens there. There were colored lights, a disco ball and a smoke machine also. All sorts of costumes too.  
After a while, a few girls approached Kurama. There was a Mermaid, queen, bunny and hippy.  
"What are you suppose to be?" the Mermaid asked.  
"A Fox" Kurama stated.  
"Oh, you mean a Fox demon?" the Hippy stated. Kurama nodded. Before they could ask any other questions, Hiei walked up to Kurama.  
"What is it?" Kurama asked him. Hiei pointed into the crowd,  
"Look over there" he stated. Kurama looked and saw something he thought he'd never see in the ningen world. He saw another Fox. She was gorgeous. Long curly, deep blue hair with matching tail. Skin coloured ears and complection, with bright blue eyes. She was draped in a shimmering violet robe. Kurama just stood there staring. Yusuke came over,  
"Well? Are you going to go over there?" he asked. Kurama didn't answer. Yusuke grabbed him and dragged him over to her. She spun around and looked at them both.  
"Hello, my friend here was admiring you but was to shy to come over". She looked at Kurama and smiled. Kurama's golden eyes were wide as he looked at her. Yusuke left them.  
"Well? Are you going to dance, or just stand there?" she stated. Her voice seemed like a harmonized melody to his ears.  
"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face. Kurama shot back in fright. She giggled,  
"Sorry"  
"No, I'm sorry" he smiled,  
*'Each time' by E-17 came on*  
"Do you want to dance?" asked Kurama shyly.  
"I'd love to" she smiled. He watched her as her slim body swayed to the beat. Her hair flowing likes a breeze. And her eyes sparkled as the disco ball shone. Kurama started to rock in time with her. She looked up and smiled.  
"So you can dance," she joked. Kurama blushed slightly.  
"Not very good though" he joked back.  
"Doesn't matter" she smiled, "Not very often I actually meet another Fox" Kurama froze and looked down at her.  
"I was joking!" she giggled. Kurama seemed to sigh.  
*'I need you tonight' by Backstreet boys came on*  
All the couples seemed to pair up and dance. Kurama placed his hands around her waist and she placed her's on his broad shoulders. She gently placed her head against his chest and felt him breath and heard his heart beat. He held her close.  
"Hey, Look at Kurama" stated Kuwahara from the upper level of the where house. Yusuke and Hiei looked down.  
"Well, Some one is getting lucky tonight" joked Yusuke.  
They seemed to move as one. Kurama watched her every move. He also noticed something else he neglected to notice before. Her ears seemed to twitch to the music and her tail move as if it was actually real. He felt down lower to the base of her tail and found out it was really attached, but unfortunately, the girl seemed to think he had other intentions. She pulled away from him.  
"Wha-What's wrong?" He asked.  
"How dare you!" she snapped, "Your just a Pig like all the other Ningens here!" she blurted. She realised what she just said and quickly placed her hand over her mouth and ran off.  
"Ningens" Kurama stated, "Hey! Wait!" he called after her. Hiei watched all this and quickly flitted off. He reappeared right in front of the runaway. The girl gasped in fright then glared at Hiei.  
"You not human" she stated.  
"Neither is he" Hiei stated pointing back at a sad looking Kurama. The girl looked back at Kurama.  
"I know he's not human" she stated, "He's a PIG!" She yelled and pushed past Hiei. Hiei was about to react when Yusuke stopped him.  
"Leave her," he stated.  
"But!"  
"But nothing!" Yusuke walked away and Hiei watched the now crying girl walk out of the where house. He flitted off over to Kurama. He looked up at Kurama and saw he had tears in his eyes.  
"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him with his tear filled gold eyes and went to walk off. Hiei stopped him,  
"That way" he stated as he pointed to the way the girl ran off.  
"Why bother?" Kurama snapped.  
"Why not?" Hiei stated back.  
"No Hiei, it's not meant to be" Kurama stated quietly and walked off.  
"I think it is" Hiei said under his breath as he flitted off again.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Poor Kurama. Will Hiei make it all better. I think Yukina should have made him a cupid costume instead ~_^! 


End file.
